At present, it has not been reported that domestic manufacturers use high-temperature-resistant titanium-steel anti-bonding coating in the production of titanium tubes from titanium ingots and round billets. Titanium ingots and round billets must be kept in heating furnace at 900° C. for more than 4 h before they are pushed out of the heating furnace and rolled into titanium tubes. After titanium and its alloys are maintained at the high temperature of 900° C. for 4 h, the steel rolling equipment, roller way and rolling winch may become sticky to titanium. Finally, “under-fill” of varying depth will occur on the surface of titanium tubes. As both titanium tubes and titanium billets are perforated and rolled by rotation or in the high-speed rotation process, the titanium-based titanium alloys get easily sticky to iron and even generate TiFe phase due to their high-temperature characteristics. TiFe phase on the surface of titanium tubes will seriously affect the mechanical properties and microstructure of titanium material surface, and cause various defects such as loss and non-corrosion-resistance in the subsequent processing and use of titanium tubes. Besides, due to “titanium sticking”, the equipment must be grinded before the subsequent titanium billets can be rolled again in the subsequent rolling process. If titanium tubes or titanium products cannot be continuously rolled, domestic manufacturers have to cut titanium tubes to ensure their inside & outside diameter accuracy and surface quality, which takes much time and energy. Moreover, titanium ingots are made from sponge titanium reaction; so, the cost and yield of titanium material will be seriously affected if the inner and outer parts of the titanium tubes are cut off. Therefore, it is necessary to apply a high-temperature-resistant titanium-steel anti-bonding coating.
In the prior art, the surface of each titanium ingot is sprayed and dried for a period of time before annealing treatment, which complicates the preparation process, prolongs the preparation time and impedes continuous and efficient production. In the rolling process of titanium tubes, the coating is applied to the surface of titanium ingot which cannot effectively prevent titanium-steel bonding due to the deformed titanium ingot. If the coating is directly sprayed on the surface of rolling winch, film formation and bonding effect are poor as the winch and the titanium ingot are made from different materials, so the titanium-steel bonding cannot be effectively avoided.
Therefore, in order to solve the above problems, a high-temperature-resistant anti-bonding coating with simple process and energy-saving and environment-friendly effect is urgently needed, so as to continuously and efficiently prepare titanium tubes, reduce defects, loss and production cost, and avoid equipment damage.